hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Kazsule's Alliance
|name = Kazsule's Alliance |manga debut = Chapter 154 |anime debut = Episode 82 (1999) Episode 67 (2011) |status = Disbanded |classification = Greed Island Players Alliance |leader = Kazsule |base of operations = Greed Island}} Kazsule's Alliance was originally comprised of 15 Greed Island players and formed to stop the Bombers from completing the game.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 154 Background Kazsule formed the alliance by getting in contact with several Greed Island players who he's met before and who have collected nearly 50 restricted slot cards, so they could stop the Bombers from completing the game. Plot Greed Island arc Kazsule contacts several Greed Island players that meet certain conditions to inform them all that the Bombers are close to beating the game. A group consisting of fifteen Greed Island players, including Gon, Killua, and Biscuit all gather at an undisclosed location in the Greed Island Badlands. The groups were assembled together in order to formulate a plan to stop the Bombers from completing the game since that group has acquired 96 of the required 100 restricted slot cards. From the start, Kazsule mentions ways of figuring out what exact cards the Bombers may have, while Nick Cue from Kazsule's group and Asta from her own group explain various tricks of figuring out what cards the Bombers may have. Though when the topic of forging an alliance with everyone is brought up Asta is for it, but against Gon, Killua, and Biscuit from joining, claiming they can't offer anything that's beneficiary. This causes Killua and Asta to get into a heated argument with each other, but is settled after they reveal Genthru's abilities to the group, in exchange for two S-ranked cards. Out of spite Asta also reveals how to reuse spell cards infinitely, how to easily get B-ranked cards from card shops, and how to get two S-ranked cards with X-Ray Goggles and then Yabibi from his own team reveals a way to get S-ranked cards. After all of that is settled with Hanse of his own team uses a "List" card to find out if there are any "Tree of Plenty" cards left, but it turns out there aren't and Montreux uses a "List" card to find the "Plot of Beach" card and it turns out no one has acquired it yet, and so Amana uses a "Guidepost" card to find its location, which is in Soufrabi. Wong Li uses an "Accompany" card to have the alliance members transported to Soufrabi. Immediately arriving at Soufrabi, Kazsule explains how getting an SS-rank card works and the alliance members split into groups and ask the town folk about the "Plot of Beach" card. Kazsule manages to find a woman NPC who has information on the card and reveals it's in the hands of the Pirates that control the town, Razor and his Fourteen Devils. The woman NPC promises to tell them where the "Plot of Beach" card is if they manage to drive the pirates out of the town. Amana surmises that 15 of players entering the town via an "Accompany" card is a prerequisite to initiating the event to acquire the "Plot of Beach" card. Kazsule then inquires the location of the Pirates, so the woman directs the alliance members to a bar in the town and inside are three pirates. When asked if they'd leave town, the pirate Bopobo explains that only Razor can tell them what to do. He then creates a ring of fire and challenges the alliance to a ''sumo'' match, promising if they win then he'll take them to Razor.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 155 Zeho of Team Hanse volunteers, confident in his abilities as an Enhancer and activates his Ren, but Killua believed his Ren was far too weak. This is proven right, when Zeho fails to even make Bopobo budge and so Gon helps free Zeho from Bopobo's grasp. Killua then has a shot at the sumo match and wins by setting Bopobo's head on fire. Bopobo tries to retaliate against Killua, but is stopped by another pirate and so the Pirates lead the alliance members to their lighthouse base and are introduced to Razor and the remaining Pirates. Razor informs the group that in order to expel them from the island then they'll have to beat 8 Pirates in a series of challenges of their choice. Though Bopobo wanted to fight Killua again, he rejects it in order to fight 7 other pirates. So the alliance is first challenged by the Pirate boxer and Montreux accepts the challenge.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 156 The rules to the boxing game are explained and the game begins. Montreux seemingly gets the upper hand on the boxer and causes him to faint, but after a few moments so does he. A count down is done and the Pirate boxer manages to get back up in time making him the winner. Killua reveals that the Pirate boxer used a "Warped Punch" to Montreux's chin to KO him. Next, the Pirate footballer challenges the alliance to soccer ball hovering, to which Biscuit accepts the challenge. The Pirate footballer explains the rules to the game and when it starts Biscuit instantly fails it. Killua has his rematch with Bopobo, but throws the match as well and after five losses the alliance members are kicked out of the lighthouse. Figuring the Bombers have no chance of getting the "Plot of Beach" card the alliance dissolves, leaving only Gon, Killua, Biscuit, and Goreinu still wanting to pursue the card.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 157 It's later revealed that the Bombers tracked down the rest of the alliance members and killed them off.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 169 Members References Navigation Category:Unofficially Titled Articles Category:Group Category:Greed Island Players Category:Kazsule's Alliance Category:Unknown Nen type users